Story Challenge: I'm A Veela, And Karma's A Bitch
by Writer's Obsession
Summary: A story challenge with some twists: "Granger, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" I demand, feeling blood rushing up my neck and ears despite myself. She glares at me. "When were you going to tell me?" she retorts hotly. I swear my heart plummted to my toes. "Tell you what?" "Don't!" she hisses. "When were you going to tell me that you're a Veela, and that I'm your mate?"


**Plot:**

The war may be over, but the battles certainly aren't. Some students are coming back to Hogwarts for their eighth year, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger being a couple of them.

Fresh from a civil war, all everyone wants is some peace and quiet. Lord Voldemort may be gone for good, but now everyone has their own demons to fight. Unfortunately, no good deed goes unpunished and karma remembers.

For you see, Draco Malfoy has always known of the Veela blood that runs through his veins. It comes from his father's side. However no one thought that he had enough to _become_ a Veela, because Malfoy Senior certainly doesn't. It wouldn't have been so bad since his Veela heritage gives him a magical boost, makes him even _more_ attractive than he already was, and sure, the whole "mate" thing is rather sappy, but there are laws in placed so that the supposed mate doesn't reject (and by default sentence the Veela to a lifetime of misery.) The only problem is the _who._

The thought of his supposed "mate" -his "perfect match"- not being a pureblood never crossed Draco's mind. But can you _really_ blame him, with his upbringing and all? So the only one who is more shocked by the discovery than Draco; is the "mate" -Hermione Granger.

Karma really is _such_ a bitch.

Although...If Draco never tells Hermione the truth, then she won't have a chance to reject him. Her rejection may not technically kill Draco, but it will rob him from ever feeling happiness again. Most rejected Veelas _beg_ for death eventually, in that case.

Unfortunately, avoiding her is easier said than done. For months, Draco tries his absolute best, but he always -somehow- finds himself drawn to Hermione. Whether it's watching from a distance, egging her on (bad attention is still attention after all), or something else. And the success really is taking its troll on him. As time increases without Hermione, so does Draco's restlessness, temper, and the unstable-ability of his magic. He can't sleep and barely finds the appetite to eat, also. It gets to the point where if a wizard so much as _looks_ at her, or if someone asks if he's "alright" _one more time,_ Draco is sure to bite the person's head off. Or perhaps the unsuspecting person will be saved when Draco passes out due to exhaustion and lack of sugar -who knows?

When Draco's body can no longer stand the great stress (and for the student bodies' protection) Draco is shipped off to St. Mungo's. Hermione is summoned a day after.

The war may be over, but Hermione and Draco's certainly isn't.

 **Rules:**

 **1)** Try to keeps all characters reasonably in character.

This means that Draco doesn't have a "golden heart" underneath all his pain. Let's face it people -he's selfish. (But it doesn't mean he doesn't know how to give back!) Draco does not avoid Hermione because he doesn't want to force her, or any other similar reason, but because he doesn't want her as mate. This is not because of prejudice (see rule #2) but because he doesn't want to live a life in an unhappy marriage. And he's certain that there's no way that Hermione could ever return his love.

Draco is still the rich wizard with a sharp, silver tongue, clever mind, a slight coward, and a Slytherin to his core. Yet, this doesn't mean he's still a rotten prat. War changes people. After everything was almost taken away from him, from almost _dying,_ Draco can be more appreciative for what he has. He can enjoy debates, but perhaps no longer argues for the sake of arguing. Perhaps he's become better at compromising and being sympathetic/empathic.

 **1.5)** Make Draco and Hermione's relationship realistic. They are not going to hit it off right away -they have a lot of issues they need to solve between them first.

 **2)** After seeing and experiencing everything Voldemort did in Draco's own house, Draco no longer loathes muggles and muggleborns. He doesn't think them equal (maybe at first) to purebloods like himself, but the immediate disgust is gone. Really, he's be happy and content to be stay worlds apart from the muggles.

 **3)** The Malfoy family and fellow Death Eaters must be punished for their actions during the war. You can have members of the Golden Trio help Draco and Narcissa during their trail, but they still must face some consequences. And I don't just mean a fine.

 **4)** How Draco/Veelas locate their mate is _not_ through smell or scent. Seriously, harpies (what they are based on) are _not_ dogs! Instead, Draco must physically touch someone to find out. Even if it's just a slight brush of the fingertips.

 **5)** Characters must have some sort of PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). I'm not telling you to make this angsty necessarily, but no one walks away from a _bloody war_ unscathed.

 **6)** Story is M rated. Create sexual tension with some hot and steamy action.

 **7)** Harry and Ron _will not_ abandon Hermione! Sure, they might have this big fight and still dislike Draco, but in the end, the Golden Trio care too much for each other to simply leave after everything.

 **8)** It is law that a wizard or witch that is a mate to a Veela must accept them, even if they don't want to. It is punishable via Azkaban.

 **Suggestions:**

 ***** Have Draco unable to continue living in Malfoy Manor after the war. Too many painful memories and reminders are there.

 ***** Have Harry and Ron still decide to skip the extra school year and train to become Aurors.

 ***** Have Narcissa under house arrest for her crimes. And then either make Lucius follow his wife or sentence him to Azkaban. Furthermore, Draco can be under three years of probation.

 ***** Make Lucius too stubborn with his prejudice and unable to accept Hermione, but not Narcissa.

 ***** At some point, get Hermione to tell the amazing story of what she did with Skeeter. The reactions with Slytherins and the Malfoys are sure to be both hilarious and priceless.

 ***** Don't make Draco into an "angel" when he transforms. Give him claws and a beak along with the wings like the females get when they're pissed off. 'Cause change isn't always pretty. (Honestly, it spices things up! It makes it _different_ from the other Veela!Stories.)

 ***** Have Hermione introduce some muggle things to Draco.

 ***** Make it so that Draco can't impregnate a witch that isn't Hermione. (Wouldn't it be deliciously ironic if the entire Ancient and Noble Malfoy bloodline depended on a _mudblood?)_

 ***** Skin-to-skin contact can be the only cure for Draco when he pushes his body too far. (The more surface area the better.) Furthermore, make it increasingly addictive the more they have said skin-to-skin contact. (This could be the bond's way of making sure they get down and dirty.)

 ***** Make it repulsive for Draco to even _imagine_ being with anyone romantically that isn't Hermione.

 ***** Get Hermione to take Draco to an Amusement Park. (Hello, rollercoasters!)

 ***** Get Draco to apologize to Harry and Ron for his behaviour the past years. It'll go a longs way of having Harry and Ron accept Hermione dating/marrying Draco.

 ***** Other story titles -besides _I'm A Veela, And Karma's A Bitch-_ are: _Once Upon A Bloodline, Addicted To You, Witchcraft, A Stranger To Me, Poisonous Touch, Only You,_ and _Fate's_ _Last Laugh._

 ** _Please review or message me if you accept this challenge._**


End file.
